Pokemon Mega Evolution's, the truth!
by TheItchyCocoon
Summary: See what really happened in the board room meeting for Pokemon Mega Evolution!


"Evil ominous musiuc" Title: Nintendo's evil headquarters: New Jersey.

Nintendo CEO: Gentlemen! BEHOLD! Pokeon X and Y! "Shows in on the two games".

Board member: Oh hey, those are pretty cool. I hear those have Mega evolutions in those. Nintendo CEO: Yes! And we've chosen only the best Pokemon to Mega Evolve!

Sane Pokemon Lover: Really now? Mind telling us? I'm sure that they all look frigging awesome!

CEO: Yes! Here they are! "Goes to a pad of flippy paper, flipping the cover over and revealing Mega Venusaur." BEHOLD! Mega Venusaur!

Sane: That um...Well, it's ok. Doesn't really look that different...

CEO: Next! Mega Blastoise! "Flips to next page." Sane: Oh wow! He look's pretty cool! And all those cannons! I can only imagine how much water he can shoot from them! CEO: Fool! He doesn't shoot from the Cannons! That would be a stupid idea! Sane: Um...What?

CEO: Behold! Mega Charizard's Y and X! Saney: Hey! They look pretty cool! The orange one look's sleek and Fast, and the black one look's powerful! CEO: Yes! And we've made the ingenious move of making Charizard X part dragon! Saney: Ya-wait, that means it's affected by ground attack's such as earthquake, right? CEO: Ingenious move isn't it?! No one shall see it coming!

CEO: Next! Mega Alakazam! SaneyMcSaneAlot: He...Look's like the Ice king... CEO: SPOONS!

CEO: Now, Mega Gengar! Sane: Oh hell yes! Something actually Awes- "Page flips to Gengar." Sane:...Why is the marsh badge lodged in it's forehead?

CEO: Mega Kangaskhan! Saneyman: Is it letting it's child fight for it?! That's child abuse! CEO: SPOOOOOOOONS!

CEO: NOW! Mega Pinsir! Sane: That's...actually pretty cool looking.

CEO: Mega Gyarados! Sane: It look's like an overgrown shrimp! How can you take it seriously!?

CEO: Mega Aerodactyl! Sane: I had trouble taking it seriously before, what makes you think this makes it easier?!

CEO: NOT IMPRESSED?! WELL FEAST YOU:R EYES ON THE INGENIOUS CREATIONS OF MEGA MEWTWO'S X AND Y! Saneanners: I guess that the X form is ok, but why does the Y version look like it got absorbed by Majin Buu? CEO: A Dragon Ball Z reference in Pokemon?! Good idea! Make an NPC reference it! (this is real. Just look for him in game.)

CEO: NOW BE AMAZIFIED OF MEGA AMPHAROS AND SCIZOR! Enas: Well I like Ampharos and Scizor, really no complaints I guess. CEO: Now mega Heracross! Sane: ok, complaints on this one. Why does it's forehead look like a baboons ass?

CEO: YOU MOCK OUR CREATIONS! WELL HOW ABOUT MEGA HOUNDOOM?! Sane: Well, he's cool looking I guess...

CEO: You'll be even more impressed by Mega Tyranitar! Sane: Oh man I love Tyraintar! "Page flip" Um...what is that thing?...

CEO: Now for our Mega Blaziken! Sane: Cool! More mega starters! I can't wait to see mega Sceptile and Mega Swampert! CEO: Those two are horrible pokemon! Not worthy of mega evolutions! Sane: What?! Sceptile and Swampert are not stu-ok maybe Swampert, but Sceptile is is just too cool for words! CEO: Next Pokemon!

Sane: Is that Gardevoir? It look's ok. Classy. CEO: Were also changing it to a fairy type! Sane: Sigh...

CEO: Now behold our Mega Steel types! Mawile and Aggron! Saneurai Jack: Im not really a fan of Mawile myself...And did Aggron hatch out of an egg or something? It look's ridiculous.

CEO: Mega Medicham! Sane: People like that Pokemon?

CEO: Mega Manetric! Manetric: Kill...meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

CEO: BEHOLD! MEGA BANNETTE! DOES IT MAKE YOU NOT SOIL YOUR PANT'S IN PANT SOILING FEAR?! Sane: It look's like a Tim Burton reject.

CEO: You doubt our imagination?! Well then take a look at Mega Absol! Saneyman: It look's like a My little pony creation...Nevertheless I like Absol, so I guess it's alright...

CEO: Good! Then you shall like, MEGA GARCHOMP! Super Saneyman: WHY WOULD YOU EVEN DO THAT?! IT LOOKS SO STUPID!

CEO: Small minded peon! The best is still to come! Mega Lucario! Sane: Please tell me you didn't mess up my favorite pokemon, please tell me you didn't mess up my favor- oh. He look's alright. Dreadlocks are a bit stupid.

CEO: And finally! Mega Abomasnow! Sane guy: WHO EVEN USES THAT ONE?!

Sane: alright, so those are the first set. Please tell me the next set's at least a nit netter? CEO: What second set? This is it! Saney:...Your joking...You didn't even list any of the pokemon who deserve this! WHAT ABOUT TYPHLOSION? STEELIX? SHARPDEO?! CEO: They are all inferior to that of our choices! Sane: How?! CEO: Because of Soon's and child abuse!

Saney:...You know what, im done. Im done. Later idiots! "Slams door".

* * *

CEO: We didn;t need him! Now! Onto our next Mega evolution! Quagsire!

So really this is just a silly story I thought of while playing pokemon Y. I like the game, I really do but most mega evolutions just seem unnecessary. My apologies if I insulted a mega evolution you happen to enjoy, this just a silly little story. Also, I appreciate the patience on the next Chapter of My left 4 dead story. It's coming along, but due to job searching and other event's it'll be a while, so thank you all!

-TheItchyCocoon.


End file.
